Crazily in Love
by Lany17
Summary: I thought love only happened to normal people, right? So why did it happen to me, TWICE! Flaky and Flippy are the best of friends, but the famous actor Splendid soon comes to town. How will Flippy react when Splendid comes in between him and Flaky? And is everything as it seems? Splendid x Flaky x Flippy. It's sad, just sad. Rated T just in case.
1. Teasing and News

Yellow! I wrote a new short, story that I got inspired by. I am actually really excited about it but I plan on making it kind of short. Only like 10-15 chapters maybe. Depends on how it goes, I have a story line and plot and stuff but It's still in work. Anyway ENJOY!

* * *

Flaky was an average girl. Short, red-head with dandruff, who went to school and had friends, but one really stood out. Her best friend, Flippy. Flippy was a green-haired, tall boy. He was obsessed with the army and one day wanted to join, but he didn't want to leave Flaky. She didn't have many friends due to her timid ways and so she became lonely and spent a lot of time with Flippy, who she adored. But soon adoring became an obsession and eventually a crush until love finally blossomed. Soon Flaky and Flippy spent everyday together and though neither of them would admit it, but they did do stuff that looked like they were a couple. They would hold hands, sit together at lunch alone, share food, but neither took it as a sign of anything more, so the two were stuck. Stuck in the friend zone.

"Flippy! There you are, I've been looking for you forever!" I said as I caught up with him.

"Sorry Flaky I got caught up in my book" He said and smiled. We were at the library but I lost him when I came back from the bathroom.

"I thought you left" I said relieved.

"I would never do that to you! You're my best friend and I know you'd be upset" Flippy said and pointed to a chair next to him. "Sit" And I did. I picked up a book and we started to read but Flippy kept talking so I didn't get much reading done.

"Hehehe, what happened after that?" I asked.

"It turned out the twin did it! I was so surprised!" Flippy said.

"No way! Sarah did it? But I thought she was dead!" I said.

"That's what makes it so interesting" Flippy said and winked. I giggled and the librarian hushed us.

"Sorry" I whispered. And Flippy chuckled.

"It's rude to talk in a library" I scolded him.

"Well than let's go somewhere we can talk" He said and dragged me along. We sat under a tree in the park, goofing around. Flippy leaned against me and smiled.

"Flaky" He sang.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Guess what? Chicken butt" He said and laughed.

"You're so immature" I said and laughed.

"I'm tired" He said and yawned. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me to his chest like a teddy bear.

"So soft" He muttered. I giggled and pushed him away.

"You need to stop doing that. One of these days you're going to suffocate me" I said and Flippy chuckled.

"I know" He said and hugged me again.

"Flippy! Stop" He said and started tickling me.

"Flippy!" I said laughing.

"Say it" He said.

"No!" I whined.

"Say it" He said.

"NO" I said and he pushed me to the ground, tickling my neck.

"Fine, I give up! I give up!" I said and he sat up again.

"Come here" He said and hugged me again.

"Stop" I whined trying to pry his hands off my stomach. Eventually I gave up as he still hugged me, making me sit on his lap.

"Flippy I almost forgot about your snack. I made some muffins yesterday and I wanted to give you one" I said grabbing my bag.

"Here" I said handing him a cranberry muffin. "Your favorite"

"Thanks. I love your cooking Flaky" He complimented.

"I love your hat" I said and took off his beret. I held it in my hands, looking at it and turning it this way and that.

"It was my father's" Flippy said sadly. "Before he passed away"

"I'm sorry Flippy. I know how much he means to you" I said and put it back on his head. I brushed back his bangs and kissed his forehead. He seemed shocked and embarrassed as his face turned red.

"F-Flaky" He whispered.

"I'm sorry about your dad. I miss mine too" I said sadly twiddling my thumbs. We sad there in silence until Cudddles came up to us.

"Hey you want to play football?" He asked us.

"Flippy?" I said looking at me.

"Sure" He said and we got up. I sat on the bench with Giggles and Petunia.

"So Flaky I heard you and Flippy are doing good" Giggles said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so" I said and shrugged.

"And you two seemed to be having a good time over there" She said and leaned on me.

"S-So?" I asked.

"Are you two..." Petunia asked.

"What? No, we aren't like that!" I said embarrassed. It didn't seem like big deal when Flippy teased about how I liked him, but it was different with other people.

"AWWWW! Why not!? You two would make the perfect couple!" Giggles said and smiled.

"No you and Cuddles are the perfect couple not me and Flippy" I said and saw Flippy look at me, but then he got tackled my Flippy. Petunia sighed and said "It's very clear you like each other. So, why don't you go on a date, a REAl date. Like the kind you were doing a few minutes ago but actually call it a date"

"Maybe" I said and bit my lip. "What am I thinking? I have other more important stuff to worry about! School, soccer, my mother! I can't think about love!" I got up and said "I have to go, I was supposed to be home an hour ago. See you later or something. Text me" I said and left. I went home and unlocked the door to our small house.

"Mom, I'm home" I called out.

"Good, I was starting to get worried" Mom said and kissed my forehead quickly. "You can start with the dishes and then do your homework. Than I'll leave you alone for a while to relax okay? If you want I'll let you go out tonight. I'm feeling generous today"

"Thanks Mom" I said and went in the kitchen. It wasn't that messy so it only took 30 minutes to do the dished and clean the rest of the room.

"Thank you dear" Mom called out from the living room. I felt my phone ran and took it out and saw Mime texted me. Mime never talked and I found it kind of odd, but he was a good friend. Just because he can't talk doesn't mean he can't read and write. Personally it's not that I think he can't talk it's just that he doesn't _want _to.

_Mime 4:00 PM_

_Hey, going to Handy's. Wanna come?_

Is what it read, so I replied quickly.

_Flaky 4:01 PM_

_Sure, be there soon._

I got my stuff ready and told my mother about my plans.

"Going to Handy's with Mime. I'll be back before 8" I said.

"Okay, be safe" She called out.

"I know, Mom! You too" I said and headed out the door. I got to Handy's and saw Cuddles, Mime, and Nutty.

"FLAKY!" Nutty said and hugged me.

"H-Hi Nutty" I said as he let go.

"Did you hear?" He asked excited.

"About what?" I asked.

"Splendid is coming to town next week!" Nutty said.

"Really!" I said excited. Splendid is the name of the actor who starred in famous superhero movies.

"Yep, I heard he's coming here as a break from movies. He just got done with his new movie _Splendid_ in 3D.(Superman)

"Oh I love that movie!" I said.

"Excuse me" Handy said. "I don't want to interrupt but there's a reason we asked you to come, you know" Handy said.

"Oh, right" I said. "So what's the news?" I asked.

"Well you know how I have...issues with my arm?" He asked. Handy got in a car accident a while ago and his arms became paralyzed.

"Yeah" We said.

"Well, I'm getting surgery done to try and fix them" He said.

"Really! I hope everything goes well" I said and Mime patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks I wanted to tell you face to face and not on the phone" He said.

"So when is it?" I asked.

"It's in a few days. On the 18th" He said.

"Thursday" I whispered.

"Yep, than I can be normal. Better. Fixed" He said and laid down on the couch.

"What's wrong the way you are?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand" He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought there's nothing wrong with being the way you are. I mean, we all have our flaws. Some people's are just on the outside" I said and Handy looked at me.

"Yeah, than people know your different" Handy said.

"I'm sorry I don't know what it's like but I'm always picked on for being picked on for being a baby. I only have a few friends. You, Flippy, Nutty, Mime, Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy" I said.

"Yeah, well my whole life is ruined because of it" Handy said annoyed.

"Sorry" I whispered and we all became silent. We stood like that for while until I pretended my mother wanted me home. I knew it was mean, but I was VERY uncomfortable. I walked to the park for a while and sat under mine, and Flippy's tree. I got up when I noticed a pond near by. I never noticed it before but then again it was small. Inside was small fish dancing in the pond. It was full of colors, red, orange, blue, green, various of shades of each and they all looked very beautiful. I couldn't help it so I picked up a red fish and I saw its color glow in the darkness, though it wasn't very dark. The fish began to wiggle from my hands so I let its slimy body slide from my hands and into the water again. I washed my hands off in the pond water and the fish nibbled and the tips of my fingers making me giggle. I yawned and went back to my tree, looking at my phone very quickly before falling asleep.

_6:00 PM_

* * *

Hey welcome back! If you want I will be taking a few OC's. Only a few, so here's what I need.

Name:

Personality:

Appearance:

History:

Fears/weakness:

Friends/Allies:

Rivals/Enemies:

Other:

Have a good day! Enjoy!


	2. Sleeping and Opal

Hello! Well today well be meeting a new OC! It's a big coincidence that she fits right in to my story plot, at the time. Well I hope you enjoy! Bye!

* * *

I woke up when my phone ran once, then continued to vibrate for a while after. I finally looked at in and saw in was 10:21! I had fallen asleep and saw my mother had texted me at least five times.

_Mom 8:00 PM_

_Running late from work, be there soon though_

_Mom 8:30 PM_

_Hey on my way home, you staying out?_

_Mom 9:00 PM_

_ Hey! Are you sleeping over a friend's house? Text me back soon please_

_Mom 9:30 PM_

_Where are you! Come home soon, or text me!_

_Mom 9:45 PM_

_TEXT ME OR YOU'RE GROUNDED!_

_Mom 10:00 PM_

_That's it I'm calling the police! Flaky, you're grounded too!_

_Mom 10:15PM_

_I called the police, Flaky I hope nothing bad happened to you. _

_Mom 10:20 PM_

_I love you Flaky, I love you so much!_

As I read the messages I began to feel more and more guilty. I quickly texted her back and ran home.

_Flaky 10:23 PM_

_I'M SO SORRY MOM! I fell asleep and I didn't wake up when you texted me. I must have passed out or something! I'm on my way home!_

I nearly broke down the door trying to unlock it, feeling more guilty than ever. Mom must have been so worried, she even called the police! Or at least that's what she said in the message. I didn't even care that I was grounded, I probably deserved it.

"MOM! I'm home! I'm sorry!" I yelled and saw here in them kitchen, crying.

"Flaky! I thought something bad happened to you! I didn't call the police but I was going to. I knew you couldn't call to report a missing person until 24 hours had passed so I waited and tried calling some of your friends but they all said you left" She said hysterically. Mom usually over reacted to certain situations like me disappearing but sometimes it was a good thing.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep in the park under a tree, I must have really been tried because I slept through your messages" I said guilty.

"Really? Maybe I should get you a doctor appointment" Mom said and picked up the phone. "Yeah. My daughter Flaky. That's her. 8:00. Sounds good. No thank you" She than hung up.

"I'm fine, really. See look all better" I said feeling my forehead.

"It's at eight so you'll miss a little school, but that's okay" She said.

"It's really not necessary mother I'm fine" I insisted.

"Go to bed dear. You need to get your rest" She said and shooed me upstairs. I heard her mutter something as I entered my room, making me giggle.

"I'm suck a good mom" She muttered. I closed the door and plopped on my bed, unusually tired. I woke up at 12:00 when someone texted me. I had purposely set it to loud so I would hear it but now it blasted a little too loud.

"Flaky" Mom said drowsily from a room over. "Go to bed" She said quietly.

"Sorry" I said and grabbed my phone.

_Flippy 12:00 Am_

_Hey you awake? _For some reason Flippy seemed to be up at every hour of the day, and night for that matter. I ignored it and fell back asleep instantly. Soon Mom shook me and I groaned before Mom pulled me out of bed from my feet.

"Wake up! Were going to be late!" Mom said as I was on the floor. "LETS GO!" She yelled. I jumped up and saw it was 7:30. I quickly got dressed and got ready by the time we were done it was 7:50. Mother drove to the hospital and we got there a little late but luckily we still got an appointment.

"Okay, so I heard you stayed in the park late at night and now you don't feel well. You probably have a cold but well do a check up just in case" Dr. Maria said. She did a check up and mysteriously found nothing wrong with me.

" I don't know what is wrong. You seem perfectly healthy besides your flushed face. You seem a little pale. Can I ask you some questions?" She asked and I nodded a bit nervous.

"Do you feel tired, lazy? Have you recently passed out?" She asked.

"I am tired" I admitted.

"If you don't mind I'd like to take a few blood samples" She said.

"Of course anything you need" Mom said and Dr. Marie took a blood sample. She soon came back looking at a piece of paper.

"Well Flaky looks like you haven't been eating sugar lately have you?" She asked.

"I guess not" I said embarrassed.

"Well it's nothing to worry about. Just eat some sweets and you'll be back to normal in no time" Dr. Marie said.

"Thanks you" Mom said and shook hands. We left and stopped by a pastry shop in town.

"I never noticed it here" I said to Mom.

"Me neither" She said and walked in. "It must be new" I saw a familiar girl at the counter, kneading what seemed like dough. She had wavy sunset colored hair in a long ponytail with a big white bow holding it up, she also had perfect peach skin, and crystal blue eyes. She smiled and waved for us to come closer.

"Hello, welcome, to Pastry Palace" She said.(See what I did there. Pizza Palace;)

"I never knew we had a pastry shop" Mom commented looking around. The place was very bright with oranges, brown, and yellows filling the room. The smell of baking bread and cinnamon filled the palace of sweets. This almost seemed to good to be true, and I would have thought so if the girl with cherry cheeks in front of me didn't seem so familiar.

"Aren't you Flaky? We go to the same school" She said stopping the kneading she was doing.

"Oh, we do? I'm sorry I don't know your name" I said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. Me and my mom just moved here a while ago so it's to be expected" She said and smiled. Her smile seemed to brighten up the whole room, if it was even possible. She seemed like the sort of person that could make a million people turn from sour and gloomy to a bright and cheerful with just one word. The sort of person that could make even the coldest persons heart melt.

"Opal. My name is Opal" She said. Even her name was pitch perfect, corresponding with her appearance. A perfect name, for a perfect person is what I would have said but it appeared even a perfect person could have flaws.

"Mom! Where is she?" She asked looking around. She sniffed the air and ran to the kitchen.

"We burned the biscuits!" Opal yelled taking out the smoking black, buns. She looked a little disappointed but soon went to thrown them out turning to us as she did , laughing nervously.

"Hehehe, nothing new batch could fix" She said, but she tripped over her own two feet and landed flat on he face. Mom and me rushed over to her.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" I asked. She got up and brushed off any dust she had on her khaki short jumpsuit and fixed her hair.

"It's okay. Everything's okay!" She said cheerfully. It was hard to believe that just a second ago this girl was clumsy, and had fallen. She went straight back to work, kneading the dough on the counter, so me and my mother returned to the opposite side of the counter.

"So, what can I get you?" She asked.

"Can we get some... cinnamon buns?" Mom asked and gave a nervous chuckle, but Opal didn't seem to mind. She ran into the kitchen and made the buns and melted the cinnamon on them. Soon they were hot, steamy, fresh and most importantly ready to eat.

"Thank you very much. They smell delicious!" Mom complimented.

"Your very welcome please don't hesitate to ask for anything you need" Opal said smiling. She went back to kneading some dough. We ate our sweet, sticky cinnamon buns and then mom drove me to school.

"Love you mom" I said and got out of the car.

"Love you too, have a nice day at school!" She called out and left. I looked at the school and headed to class. I saw our teacher Mr. Lumpy teaching a boring lesson. I looked at the clock to see it was only 11:00 AM. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW!


	3. School and Splendid!

Hello, here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I walked through the hallway and into lunch. I saw Giggles, Cuddles, Nutty, and Lammy. I sat down, interrupting their conversation.

"Flaky! Who's better, Jacob or Edward?" Giggles asked.

"Jacob!" Cuddles shouted. "He doesn't frigging' sparkle and he's badass" Cuddles said:].

"Edward is a vampire with a true passion to Bella!" Giggles said angrily.

"Um, I like both. It's kind of romance I would like" I said embarrassed.

"Wow Flaky. I didn't know you had a strong opinion in the matter" Giggles said.

"Yeah, me neither" Cuddles said surprise.

"Anyway, how is it going?" Giggles asked.

"Good, I'm fine. I think I'm grounded, though" I said and explained last night.

"Oh, that sucks" Cuddles said.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to sleep over, but I guess you can't" Giggles said.

"Yeah" I said and sighed. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Geez Flaky. I didn't know you were jumpy" Flippy said and sat down next to me.

"Sorry, I had a bad night's sleep" I said.

"Oh, bad dream?" He asked.

"No someone texted me at midnight" I said and punched him in the arm.

"Sorry" He said and rolled his eyes, smirking. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me" Flippy said holding two movie tickets in his hands.

"Oh, when?" I asked.

"How about tonight. We can go see that new superhero movie that you wanted to see. What was it called again?" Flippy asked.

"It's called _Splendid_ and it's in 3D. I wish I could but I can't. I'm grounded for staying out to late" I explained.

"Oh, why don't you sneak out?" Flippy suggested.

"What if I get caught?" I asked.

"What if you don't?" He asked.

"I couldn't. I wouldn't. I shouldn't. I wont. Should I?" I said curious.

"It'll be a lot of fuuuun" Flippy said.

"I couldn't" I said and bit my lip. I probably made Flippy made.

"Whatever, I'll ask someone else to go. Call me if you change your mind" He said and got up. I sighed and let my head fall on the table.

"What's wrong Flaky?" Giggles asked.

"It's just that, I made him mad and sometimes I don't get him. I put him in a bad mood" I said and raised my head with a big red mark on my forehead. I sniffed and I felt tears in my eyes.

"And that really hurt" I said wiping away the tears.

"Aww don't worry my dear. I'm sure Flippy will get over it soon" Giggles said and rubbed my back.

"No, it really hurt. I think I bruised myself" I said and stopped crying. Cuddles snickered and Giggles glared at him, silencing him immediately.

"Sorry" He said apologetic. "Hey, when you get off grounding why don't you give these to Flippy. You guys can come and watch me preform some stunts" Cuddles said.

"Thanks Cuddles! I'll defiantly go with him!" I said excitedly. The day went by quickly and I soon found myself at home, reading a book. I saw it was 10:00 PM so I turned in, tired. I was asleep until I heard a noise at my window. I groaned and didn't really pay any attention to in until something big plopped on me, making me jump. Quite startled. I saw it was a man, hovering over me on my bed. He put one hand over my mouth and spoke quickly and quietly.

"I'm so sorry for the intuition but I can explain. Please don't scream" She said with a hopeful smile. "I was being chased by some men who wanted to kidnap me, cause I'm famous and worth more than this house but anyway, I escaped them and I jumped into the nearest window, which just happened to be yours" He said and smiled. He removed his hand and I stared at him for a while.

"S-So you expect me to believe that you just so h-happened to jump on me through my window so you could escape getting kidnapped?" I whispered.

"Yeah" He said and looked at out position. "Oh, sorry I could see why you think I'm a rapist" He said and sat up, which wasn't much better but I didn't complain.

"I'm Splendid, at your service" He said. _It couldn't be coincidence that he and the famous actor have the same name could it? _I thought.

"As in the actor, Splendid?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me. The famous superhero actor" He said with a smile and posed with his hands on his collar.

"AH!" I screamed and he seemed startled.

"Oh my god! I love you!" I screamed but remembered my mother sleeping in the room next to me.

"Sorry" I whispered. "I love your movies" I said and I regained my composure, by taking in deep breaths.

"Oh, anything for a fan of mine. Want me to sign some stuff for you?" He asked.

"Oh, um no not now you probably need a place to stay or something, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I do but I couldn't stay here. It's much too...poor" He said and looked at my small room. It was true our house was small, one story building with two bedrooms and one bathroom, complete with a connected living room kitchen but I always liked it.

"But I suppose it will have to do" He said and smiled.

"What's wrong with small?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, it's just..I never knew poor people's houses were _this _small" He said.

"It's not small" I protested, a little offended. "It's actually a normal size house for only two people" I said.

"Two?" Splendid said confused. "It's only you and your boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, me and my mom. My dad left suddenly when I was eight" I said.

"Really? I think they should make that illegal. If you have people to take care of they should take responsibility" He said and started rambling on about his achievements. Which got me to wondering. _What has he ever taken responsibility for?_

"So do you want to stay here or not?" I asked. He smiled and said "Sure. You poor people sure do live in cozy houses" He said and smiled. _I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment but I'll let it slide._

"Okay well let me get you a blanket and we can get you situated on the floor" I said.

"The floor?" He asked and leaned over the bed the look at the floor, curious.

"That floor" He asked.

"Yeah" I said confused.

"Oh god no" He said.

"I'll sleep on the bed, and you can sleep on the floor" He said and smiled.

"Um, okay" I said and got up. I grabbed a blanket and set it on the floor for myself.

"Well up good night I guess" I said unsure.

"Goodnight" He said and got comfy in my bed. I sighed and fell asleep just as my phone rang but, I didn't bother to look at it.

* * *

Hopes you enjoyed! Review!


	4. Feelings and tests

Splendid stretched as the light shined in through the windows. He saw the red haired girl from last night, sleeping on the floor. _I didn't even realized it but she's very pretty when she sleeps, for a commoner that is. _Splendid then remembered last night, being chased by his abductors and jumping through her window, landing on top of her. At the thought he blushed slightly before smiling a goofy smile. _That was pretty rude of me last night, barging in here and almost giving her a heart attack. I should do something nice for her in return. _Splendid got up from the bed and decided to cook breakfast for the poor girl. He made bacon and eggs for the two. He then heard her footsteps coming from the hallway, slow and steady. Splendid smiled and greeted her only to find her looking confused at him. She looked much older and had bags under her eyes, from a restless sleep.

"Good morning" He said to the young woman.

"I'm going back to bed, no more red wine before bed anymore" She muttered turning around. Splendid continued cooking when the girl appeared once more, looking younger than before.

"Good morning...again" He said.

"Um, good morning. What do you mean by again?" She asked him.

"You just came out here didn't you?" Splendid asked her. The young girls eyes widened in realization.

"That was my mom, she just came out here!" She said worried.

"Yes, she went back to bed and said something about wine" Splendid said confused.

"Oh, yeah she drinks a glass of wine everyday before bed" She replied.

"Oh. AH the eggs and bacon!" Splendid said rushing to avoid burning the food. The girl giggled at his forgetfulness, thinking about her own. _Wait, my phone! It ran last night!_ Flaky thought, and ran to her phone back in her room.

_Flippy 12:00 PM_

_Hey, sorry about lunch, want to meet up later after school? Library, 4:00?_

I smiled and took a deep breath before answering.

_Flaky 6:35 AM_

_Hey, I forgive you and sure library sounds great._

Flaky was going to send it but she remembered Splendid. _What do I do? I can't blow Flippy off, but I can't leave him here by himself either. Should I bring him along? I kind of have to. _Flaky sighed and texted him her real answer.

_Flaky 6:37 AM_

_Hey, can I bring someone along? You two will hit it off real nice, I'm sure of it. _

Flaky was glad she figured it out now instead of worrying about it all day when she heard Splendid call her from the kitchen. She got up and ran to the kitchen, to see Splendid sitting at the table in his jeans and blue jacket. He wore a black shirt underneath with red, blue, and white sneakers. She smiled and the two began eating while they talked.

"So Splendid, do you mind me asking, what happened last night?" Flaky asked him.

"Sure, it happened last night, after I was shooting my next movie..." Splendid started.

_Splendid was just done shooting his movie where he got bit by a spider and got spider powers. He took of his blue mask and blue rubber suit. He changed into his normal clothes and stepped out for a smoke really quick. He didn't smoke often, as it was a bad habit he had that he would like to stop soon, but sometimes you need a stress reliever. Splendid was minding his own business when two big guys came and tried grabbing him. Splendid managed to get away, unharmed but startled. He ran for a few blocks before he began to slow down, being pursued by his kidnappers. He saw them and ran down and alley way, and made his way to a window, opening it and climbed though, but he fell so he jumped though, and found himself face to face with the young red head._

"And that's what happened" Splendid said_. _"I still don't know your name"

"Flaky, it's Flaky. It's nice to properly meet you" Flaky said and extended her hand. Splendid took it in his and kissed it, making Flaky blush.

"I was very rude last night, please forgive me" Splendid said and dropped her hand, smirking at her embarrassment.

"Y-yes, well I-I understand" Flaky stammered. Flaky looked at her clocked and panicked.

"I need to get ready! I'll be late if I miss the bus!" Flaky said and took off to her room. Splendid noticed she was wearing only her nightgown and panties, and blushed before scolding himself. _I'm such a pervert! God, she's pretty though, and any man would blush at the sight, right? So it's not all bad right? I need to get back to set, too. _Flaky came running in fully dressed in a tan sweater, jeans and black and white shoes.

"Splendid I'll be back soon! Please don't go anywhere. Oh and get in my room until my mom leaves for work, okay?" She said and grabbed her backpack.

"Bye" She said and waved. Splendid sat there for a second and entered her room just as she said too. She heard the beeping of an alarm clock and then a panic. _A chip of the old block. _Splendid thought. When he heard the door shut close Splendid couldn't think of anything to do, and he got curious and curious of the world Flaky lived in. Splendid hadn't gone to school, as he became a movie star at a young age, and he didn't have many friends due to his cockiness and his disaprovement of people poorer than him. He tried not to talk to them, but he felt this strange attraction to the red-head. It was weird yet he let it grow, and found himself liking her. He wanted to talk to her, to see her, strangely. He wanted to be near her and when he would return to set, he would still ask to be her friend. He never had this feeling before. He pushed the feeling away and walked to the door, curious as to what Flaky's neighborhood was like. He opened the door and walked into a world of mystery and excitement. Flaky was taking a test on a book she read for class, _The Diary of Anne Frank(I read it, good book). _

8. **Who is Mr. Van Daan?**

A) Margot's chemistry teacher

B) A physician

C) Mrs. Frank's college friend

D) Mr. Frank's business associate

Flaky felt her body tense as she answered the question, D. A test wasn't all that pressuring but she couldn't get Splendid out of her mind. She answered all the questions and sank in her seat, relieved. She felt something hit her in the back of the head and found a piece of paper that rolled down her shirt. She reaching down the back if her shirt and grabbed it quickly, not wanting to seem like and idiot. She read it quickly before scribbling down the answer. We tossed the paper back and forth until the teacher caught it and crumpled it up. She starred at the trembling red-head with a gaze that could cut through ice. Flaky shrunk in her seat as the teachers booming voice yelled at her.

"There's no NOTES IN CLASS!" She yelled. "You're lucky I'm not reading it in class!" The teacher snarled. The teacher was named, Mrs. Butch and she was a real bitch, in Flippy's opinion anyway.

"S-S-S-Sorry" Flaky stammered, scared for her life. The teacher turned her gaze from Flaky to the crowd of people, making most of them flinch.

"That goes for all of you!" She yelled and Mr. Lumpy came in and knocked on the door. Mr. Butch and Mr. Lumpy talked in the hall for a while as Flippy snuck to Flaky's side. Flippy sat three seats behind Flaky.

"Hey, sorry about Mr. Bitch" He said sympathetically.

"I-It's okay" Flaky said still shaking. Flippy took her hand, making Flaky blush slightly and he was amused. Flippy gave her a smile and went back to his seat as Mrs. Butch entered the room.

"Now well continue the lesson" She said and on went Flaky's day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!


	5. Trouble and new friends

Hello! I was bored and I already have all my story chapters written so I'll post this again. It only took me and hour to write so it's pretty quick. Got a few good chapters ahead. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**"Flaky, please report to the principles office. Flaky to the principles office, thank you"** Everyone looked at me, while I did math work in class. I stood up, nervous, even more than usually because Flippy wasn't there to reassure me, he was in History at this period. I walked to the principles office, shaking the whole way there, leaving flakes of dandruff on the floor. I sat on a chair outside and waited to be called in, when I saw Opal.

"Flaky?" Opal asked.

"H-hi" I said nervously biting her lip.

"What are you doing here?" Opal asked.

"I-I don't know" I replied.

"What did you do?" Opal asked eyes widening.

"N-nothing, at least that I-I can think of" I said searching for something I did that might have gotten me in trouble. I gasped as I remembered.

"I...I skipped school" I said embarrassed.

"What!" Opal said shocked.

"W-well Flippy wanted to hang out at the l-library the other day and I-I skipped school with him" I said. "The school must have found out somehow and now I'm in trouble" I said almost in tears.

"Opal! What am I going to do? I'll get a...a" I started breathing heavy as the word escaped my lips.

"D-D-D-Detention" Even the word gave me the chills, sitting there for 2 hours with the "bad" kids. "Opal" I whined. The bell rang and Opal suddenly started backing away from me.

"Sorry Flaky, I need to get to class before I'm late!" She said and ran off as the hallway cleared out. I felt extremely nervous, and slumped in my seat, grabbing the arm rests.

"Flaky" I practically jumped and slowly got up and made my way inside.

"Have a seat" Principal Pop said. "How are you Flaky?" He asked.

"G-g-good" I said, though that was a lie.

"I see, so I know you're very good friends with Flippy, right?" He asked and I began to panic. I practically ripped my bottom lip off, ready for the detention to come.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes" I said practically crying. Principal Pop sighed and tapped his pen on his desk.

"Flaky, I want you to tell Flippy something. I trust you will" He said and I nodded. Pop spoke in a tight tone, getting a little mad.

"Good, tell him that is he get in one more fight he'll me in suspension! I can't find him anywhere!" Pop said yelling. He saw I shrank in my seat, practically falling out of it and smiled.

"That's all Flaky, you can go" He said and returned to his work. I stood up and walked out, a little dazed and confused. _He didn't give me a detention, but told me to tell Flippy that he'll be suspended if he got in a fight? _I was still shaking when I entered History, late.

"S-sorry Mr. Lumpy, I was sent to the p-principals office" I said calming down.

"Well have a seat" He said, pointing to the desks.

"Okay" I said and sat next to Opal who waved. Flippy wasn't in this class either he was in math, our classes were switched.

"What happened?" Opal asked.

"I didn't get in trouble, but Flippy did. He'll get a suspension if he gets in another fight" I said miserably. "And he'll get really mad if he did, and he'll get in more trouble" I sat my head down on the desk and hit my head against the able again.

"Ow" I said tearing up. "I hurt my forehead again" I said lifting my head up. Opal patted my head like a puppy and rubbed my head.

"Don't worry Flaky, things will get better" She said and smiled. I gave her a half smile and returned to the lesson. We wrote down notes...about math. Sometimes I wonder how Mr. Lumpy got his job as a History teacher anyways. Me and Opal talked the whole time about her bakery and family life. Her Father was out of town on a business trip for a computer company he worked for. Her family moved here for a fresh start in life after her Mother got fired from her bakery job after she burned too many pastries. I thought it was a stupid reason to fire someone but that was just me. We talked and headed to lunch together when I spotted Flippy.

"Flippy! I need to talk to you" I said and we went out in the courtyard were some other people decided to eat lunch.

"What?" Flippy asked.

"Did you get in another fight?" I asked.

"Oh, you heard about that. The other guy was asking for it!" Flippy said defensive.

"Principal Pop told me that if you get in another fight, you're going to be suspended!" I said and he scoffed at me.(? If that's how it's used)

"Please, he couldn't suspend me! And I could honestly care less" Flippy said.

"Flippy! If you get suspended you're Dad's going to kill you! Litteraly!" I said worried. Flippy saw my face and sighed.

"Fine, only because you want me to" He said and I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you!" I said and smiled as I released him.

"You witch, you mock me with your charm and beauty" He said playfully and I laughed.

"I'm so evil, I might make you my slave" I said. "Carry my lunch" I said and handed him my lunch. We sat down near a tree and began to eat our lunch together, well I ate lunch as Flippy never ate at school.

"How come, you never get caught by the principal? He never seems to find you" I said.

"Well whenever I get in a fight, or do something bad I always ditch school. They can't scold you if they can't find you" Flippy said.

"That makes sense" I said biting into my apple. I gave him a muffin and we talked for a bit when Opal came up to me with a friend.

"Hi Opal" I said as she approached us.

"Hi, I want you to meet my good friend Soarin" She said and step sided to reveal a peach skinned man wearing black goggles. He had white spiky short hair with two light brown streaks on the side of his head and wore a black hooded jacket with blue stripes on the arms, jeans, and converses. The thing that really stood out was his pink eyes, that seemed to be mesmerizing. I blushed when he saw I was staring and out stretched my hand.

"Hehe, I'm charming aren't I?" He said and smirked while giving me a flirty glare. Flippy didn't seem to like this but didn't say anything. Opal hit him in the back of the head and he gave her a questioning look while Opal gave him a death stare.

"What?" Soaring asked. Opal cleared her throat and smiled again.

"Sorry about that, he's a bit of a ladies man if you know what I mean" Opal said and I nodded.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sure Petunia would like to be hit on by someone other than Disco Bear. No one even knows his real name and he wont tell us, but luckily he doesn't go to out school" I said and smiled. The bell rang and we returned to our classes.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed! Review what you guys thought!


	6. Failing and extra credit!

Yellow, welcome back! This is just something I wrote while board last night. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**"Flaky please report to the principles office, Flaky to the principles office, thank you" **_What did I do this time? _I asked myself in wonder.

"Mr. Cells, may I go to the office" I asked and he nodded. I slowly walked to the principles office and sat as a kid walked out. She had her hands in her pocket and looked at the ground. She had light pink hair, blue eyes and was dressed in blue jeans and a yellow shirt with black color converse shoes. She walked quickly and with pace, as is she was in a hurry. Flaky entered the office and sat in the chair again.

"Hi, Flaky. How are you?" Principal Pop asked me.

"O-okay, I g-guess" I said nervous and bit my lip. Principal Pop smiled and took a piece of paper from his desk.

"Flaky, it seems you're not doing very well in gym. Not participating?" Principal Pop said and looked at me.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I'm not very strong" I said.

"It seems you've missed all of the swimming classes and outdoor activities" He said.

"I-I'm sorry, I have allergies and..." I said trying to find an answer but, Principal Pop silenced me.

"There's no need for excuses Flaky" He said smiling.

"I just want to let you know that you're failing gym and if you don't get you're grade up, you're going to be held back a year. I'd be a shame if you got held back for failing _gym. _The easiest class of them all" Principal Pop said making me feel guilty.

"I-I can't be held back!" I said worried.

"Don't worry, there is a way for you to earn extra credit, if you become the schools new mascot for the year than you won't fail" Principal Pop said.

"R-really! I'll do it!" I said and Principal Pop smiled, again.

"Good girl, now you'll need to be at every game and you need to wash the costume, for your own safety, and it'll be your responsibility, you got that?" Principal Pop asked.

"Yep! Thanks Principal Pop! I'll do my best!" I said relieved.

"Not just yet, we still have that skipping to discuss. Now since it's you're first time being talked to, I'll let you off with a warning, consider it a gift. Don't let it happen again, it's a nasty habit, now you may be dismissed" He said and shooed me out. I walked quickly and quietly out the door, hoping that I wouldn't be seen by anyone I knew. Luckily I didn't and the bell rang indicating my next class was (of course) lunch, with Flippy

"So Flaky, after school me, you, and your friend are going to the library right?" Flippy asked, having no lunch again.

"Oh, yeah. His names Splendid, in case I didn't tell you already. He's an actor for big some movies" I said biting into a PB and J sandwich.

"Yeah, I know who he is. A big-shot from the sound of it" Flippy said.

"He can be a little stuck up but he's nice" I admitted.

"See, I told you. I don't think we should go" Flippy said.

"What, are you suggesting we ditch him?" I asked, astonished.

"No, call it off. We can go the mall or something if you want" He said. "My treat"

"No thank you, we can't call it off. I want you to meet him, that's the reason I'm bringing him with us" I lied. The reason really was that I didn't want to leave him there with my mom. She'd flip out if she found out I was hiding a 18-year old man in my room. That sounded pretty bad, maybe my mom should be worried!

"Flaky, come on. I can meet him some other time" Flippy said and laid down on the grass.

"I don't want you to meet him some other time, it's perfect for me. My mom's not home yet, and I'm at the library with my two friends" I said. Flippy smirked and put his hand on mine. He looked at me sweetly and came closer to me, sitting up.

"Flaky, we could go. Or we could do something else" He said. I lost breath at him being so close, and I was blushing uncontrollably. If I wanted to I could actually touch his nose with mine. I looked away, embarrassed and he took my chin in his hand, making me stare at his deep emerald eyes.

"Flaky" He said, making me blush harder. His voice was soft, loving almost and I was sure he was enjoying every moment of this.

"F-fine" I said and he smiled, moving away.

"See Flaky, we could have more fun doing other things than hang out at the library" He said. "Besides he'd just get in the way" Flippy said. I ate my lunch in silence as Flippy talked to me about something, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was deep in thought and a little mad about how Flippy used me. _I can't believe he would use my feelings like that! Oh well there's nothing I can do about it, he knows I like him, and he's a trouble maker. I can't help but fall in love with him though. He's brave, strong, nice, caring, not to mention handsome and I'm pretty sure he has a six-pack. OMG! What am I saying he's practically perfect, and I think half the girls at my school are in love with him too. It's such a shame I'm so weak and pathetic. Flippy doesn't like me that way and I think he likes another girl, though he wont tell me who. I think it's Giggles, but I can't be sure._

"It's also a weapon used by army men in world..." _Flippy sure is obsessed with the war. It's all he ever talked about. God, I hope he doesn't join! He's way to soft, even for a mean manipulative man like himself. _I smiled as Flippy talked away about the wars going on and how Japan was with war with Germany again or something. He _loved _to talk about guns and knives, but I'm sure no one wanted to talk about it but him, so he told his stories to me and I listened. He was fascinated by history and I'm sure it was his best subject next to Science.

"What do you think Flaky?" Flippy asked and I snapped back to reality. _Crap. _

"Oh, um I think it's very...good" I said guessing.

"It's a yes or no question" He said

"Oh, than yes" I said and he smiled.

"Great. I'm surprised you said yes, but then again you are unpredictable. Well I got to go, see you Sunday" He said and walked away. What_ did I just agree to?_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!


	7. Old friends and shopping

Soon Sunday rolled around and I hauled Splendid off to town while I was out with Flippy. Flippy decided to go to the park for lunch and I was happy, until I found out what we had planned for later.

"I'm glad you accepted my party invite, wear something short and red. Red suits you" He said.

"Wait, what party?" I asked and remembered Thursday. "Oh, right. I will" I said taking a bit of my sandwich.

"Aren't you going to have any?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Nah, I ate before I came here" He said and smiled.

"Oh, well more for me than" I said happily.

"Don't eat too much, you'll get fat" He said and smirked.

"I won't eat _all _of it. Just my share" I said and continued eating my lunch. We ate and I couldn't believe who I saw walking with some people.

"Flippy, I'll be right back" I said jumping up and ran to the two girls.

"Cybil?" I asked the one. She turned around and I came face to face with familiar turquoise eyes.

"Flaky! Is it really you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, long time no see?" I said surprised. "I thought you were staying in Frost Ville. Why'd you move here?" I asked her.

"Well you see we're visiting mother" She said and hugged me. I hugged her back and couldn't believe it. Cybil was a childhood friend. We grew up together until she was in a car crash where her father died, and her sister and mom were hospitalized. She was sent to a foster home while her mom and sister recovered, and she found out here sister had become paralyzed. Flaky moved away shortly after to Happy Tree Town and she never knew what became of her friends. She was 14 than and now she was 18, one year older than me. She had long knee-length black hair tied up in a pony tail with bangs that kind of covered her left eye. She wore a black tank top, grey camouflage pants, and black combat boots, with a grey unzipped jacket. She wore a red rose clip in her hair along with a silver necklace with a silver heart charm with a pink diamond in the middle. Her sister was near the pond I discovered only a week earlier, looking at the beautiful fish. Misty was 16, a year younger than me and in a wheel chair. She was a polite, and friendly girl with long mid back pale blue-ish grey hair with turquoise eyes too. She wore the same cream colored dress, pink button up sweater, and white slip on shoes as she used to. She had a silver skull necklace with ruby eyes given to her by her sister when she was in the hospital, turning 12.

"Cloudy come here a sec" Cybil called to her sister. Misty rolled over to us and hugged me.

"Flaky I can't believe you're here!" She said smiling.

"Yeah, I cant believe you're here. Let me introduce you to my best friend Flippy" I said and turned to wave to him, but my heart stopped as I saw him talking to Splendid. _Splendid, what are you doing here? I thought I sent you into town! _He spotted me and waved, while Flippy looked really pissed off.

"Who are the two cuties Flaky?" Cybil teased.

"Th-there just friends" I said slightly blushing.

"Really?" She asked and looked at me.

"Y-yes really" I said as Flippy, and Splendid came over to us. Splendid came from behind and towered over me..

"So, what are we talking about?" He asked and walked past up, next to Flippy, who glared at him.

"Oh, n-nothing" I said.

"Well that's a shame, why don't we talk about something interesting. Like...boys?" Splendid suggested smirking.

"Why would they talk to a loser like you about that?" Flippy asked and I swore if looks could kill, they'd both be dead in a second.

"I'm just interested in that topic" Splendid said.

"So, you're telling me you like boys. Ha, Handy owes me 5 bucks" Flippy said and smirked.(Totally set Splendid up for that :)

"No, I want to know who they like" Splendid said and gave Flippy a death stare. I could practically feel the tension in the air as the two talked, or argued would be the correct term.

"You're such a show off" Flippy said and rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least I can control myself and don't hurt the people I love" Splendid said and Flippy snapped.

"Wha'd you just say?" He asked, mad.

"You heard me" Splendid said and glared at him. Flippy tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. He was going to do it again, when Splendid grabbed his fist and punched Flippy, giving Splendid time to push Flippy off of him and get back on his feet. I stood in between them, hands outstretched both ways to prevent them from tearing each other to shreds.

"Stop! Flippy you'll get suspended, and Splendid do you want to be known as the man who fought a high schooler?" I asked. "It ruin your reputation" I said and they seemed to calm down. Flippy huffed and Splendid glared in the other direction.

"If you need me I'll be somewhere else" Splendid said and walked out of the park.

"I'll be getting ready for later, you should too. See you later Flaky" He said grumbling.

"Woah" Cybil said and Flaky dropped to her knees, and sighed.

"Flaky!" Cybil said and ran over to her.

"What am I going to do? I swear my luck is just the worst!" Flaky said and stood up.

"Well what are you doing later?" Cybil asked.

"I'm going to a party that I didn't even know I was attending until today" I said and Cybil smiled.

"Perfect, let's send you off shopping. I would go, but it's not really my thing" She said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Flaky, and don't forget, go shopping!" Cybil yelled as she rolled Misty away who yelled goodbye. I sighed and called up Giggles.

I frowned and called up Giggles. Maybe going shopping was a good stress reliever.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, um…Do you want to go shopping or something?" I asked nervous.

"Really!?" She asked excited.

"Um, sure. I need a new dress," I said, shyly.

"Oh, I can't. Maybe Petunia could help you. I'm busy baking cookies for the patients at St. Joseph's" Giggles said.

Oh, okay. Isn't that the place where the disabled go?" I asked.

"Yeah, people with depression, metal problems, and physical. I'm having a bake sale to help raise money for the children who go there. I'm donating 50% there and 50% for cancer patients" Giggles said.

"Really that's nice" I said and smiled, feeling better.

"Sorry, ask someone else. Like Splendid!" She said and I got nervous again.

"S-Splendid?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a guy. He'll tell you what looks cute or not, and he wont lie. Trust me," She said.

"Oh, okay" I said and said goodbyes. I called up Splendid and he happily agreed. We meet up at the mall and we went shopping together, which Splendid actually enjoyed.

"Hey, Flaky. What about….this one" He said picking out a purple one.

"Uh, sure" I said trying it one. It was a long puffy purple and I could barely walk in it with high heels.

"Um, I don't think this is the one" I said and Splendid started laughing.

"You look so cute, but you're defiantly right. Not the one for you" He said smiling.

"Splendid" I said and went back to try and find another one. Splendid apologized and picked out a red one.

"Try this one on," He said tossing it over the door of the dressing room. I pulled it down and saw it was a nice velvet red dress with a heart shape that revealed my back. I tried it one and walked out. Splendid smiled and turned me around.

"It looks good," He said and I pull on it.

"It's a little short, don't you think?" I asked.

"Really? I think it looks good'" He said and gave me a thumbs up.

"I guess. I think I like this one" I said and gave a small smile. We bought it and then went to get food. We left for my house and I took a shower, and got ready. Splendid waited by the door as Flippy's car pulled in. I turned to Splendid and he smiled.

"Wish me luck," I said and he waved as I left.

"Who are you waving to?" Flippy asked.

"My mom. Now lets go," I said and we drove off.

* * *

A stupid way to end it...but whatevs! Hope you enjoyed REVIEW!


	8. The party disaster

We arrived at the party and got out of the car. I was wearing the dress along with some black tights and red flats, while Flippy wore a jacket and jeans. He was kind of casual but than again, it was a high school party. Music blasted from the house and I saw multi colored lights flashing out the window. Flippy took my hand and led me to the party, inside making me more nervous than usual. Flippy pushed through the crowd of people, and into the kitchen where he greeted his buddies.

"Shifty! Lifty! Nice party. I want you to meet my friend Flaky" I waved shyly and the two smirked.

"Eh, she's really pretty. Nice breast and ass" One said and I blushed as Flippy agreed.

"You think so?" He asked and wrapped an arm around my waist. Flippy smirked and I shook Lifty's hand. He wore a black shirt with jeans, and green sneakers along with a green scarf around his neck. His twin wore the same thing, but instead of a scarf he wore a green fedora hat. I smiled as Shifty tipped his hat and said something to Flippy, but the music was too loud for me to hear.

"What?' I asked yelling and he pulled me into the basement. I felt his grip loosen and eventually he let go, getting me lost in the sea of people.

"Flippy!" I yelled. "Flippy!" But he couldn't hear me. Flippy walked away, and I was pushed to the walls of the basement. I was pushed to a seat and I sat there, nervously shaking. _What am I going to do? What if someone tries talking to me? Do I respond or ignore them? _I thought and as one cue the infamous disco dork came walking up to me.

"Hey, wanna drink?" He asked and I took it. _Maybe if I show disinterest he'll go away. _But of course he didn't. I absent-mindedly took a drink of the beer, nervously shaking. Disco Bear talked about some 90's stuff and about his band. He said he played 90's music, remakes, but I didn't pay much attention. I was too worried on the fact that Flippy was gone and that someone was here talking to me, and he was known for flirting. I felt kind of dizzy but I didn't mind much considering I could barley hear the voice chattering next to me. One sentence stood out and snapped her out of the daze.

"Wanna go back to my place?" He asked and winked.

"Uh? Oh, I can't. I'm waiting for my friend, but I sort of lost him" I said feeling tired. I yawned and saw it was 11: 27 PM. I also had some new messages

_Mime 4:00 PM Yesterday_

_Hey, want to go visit Handy in the hospital? Got his surgery a few days ago._

_Shit! Handy's surgery was Thursday! I missed it!_

_M__om 8:00 PM Today_

_Ordering pizza, also got some for your friend. Caught you, but he seems nice, so he can stay :3 _

_Flippy 11:25 AM_

_Where are you?_

I jumped when Disco Bear grabbed my phone.

"Hey!" I yelled and he got really close to me, making me cringe.

"Come on, don't be shy" He said in my ear, and I sat there shaking. He grabbed my arm and pulled me from my seat.

"Hey!" I said and he pushed me up against the wall, holding my wrists.

"Wanna have some fun?" He asked, towering over me. I shook my head and struggled to get out, but he was just to strong. His hands traveled down my hands, my chest, to the bottom of my short dress, making me shiver.

"Stop!" I yelled and grabbed his hands. He got mad and slapped me across the face, before continuing his desires. He grabbed my thigh, making me squeal and forced his lips on mine. His hand on my face suck down to my breasts, making me shiver and moan from his touch. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst when suddenly he was pulled off me and I dropped to the floor, shaking. I felt like I was going to throw up, either from the beer or the kiss.  
"Flaky! Flaky can you hear me" I said and I looked up into Flippy's emerald eyes. I felt warmth in my throat and turned to the side before throwing up. I collapsed and blacked out. When I came to I heard the dropping of rain, on metal, and the smell of fresh leather. I remembered the events that happened only moments ago, and I felt tears in my eyes. I gripped the brown leather and closed my eyes, silently sobbing as I laid in the back seat of a car.

"Flaky" Flippy said from the driver seat. I gasped and sat up.

"F-Flippy" I said surprised.

"Flaky" He repeated. "Are you okay? You passed out after I rescued you from that Disco Dick!" Flippy said angry.

"If I would have known this would have happened...I wouldn't have asked you to go with me" He said.

"What happened to him?" I asked and Flippy smirked.

Let's just say he won't be coming to school without a cast for a while" He said and I frowned.

"I...I'm sorry" I said and looked down.

"What?" He asked sternly, making me look at him.

"I said I'm sorry" I said, suddenly I was sent flying against his seat, as he abruptly stopped the car.

"What's going on!" I yelled. I stood up and sat down on the seats, waiting for an answer. He was holding the steering wheel tightly, as if he was about to burst out and yell. His muscled were tense and his knuckled turned white from his iron grip. He was looking down, and was sitting there, making me nervous.

"F-Flippy?" I asked and he screamed.

"YOU'RE SORRY?" He asked, making me shrink in the seat, shaking.

"I brought you to a party where YOU nearly got RAPED and YOU'RE SORRY?" He screeched and I nodded quickly.

"Flaky, what is wrong with you?" He asked turning in his seat, looking confused and angry still. His face was red, and he had the devil stare on me. I tensed and shrank in my seat again, whimpering. He sighed and turned back to the road, not moving again.

"If I wasn't so...pathetic you wouldn't need to save me. It's my fault" I said quietly and his head snapped up at me. I was looking at my hands, listening to the rain patterns.

"I'm so sorry Flippy" I said and saw the wet spot on the seat. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Flaky" He said, his tone filled with worry. Any trace of anger was gone, and she could practically feel the tension in the air. I looked at him with tear filled eyes, and saw anger, struggling to the surface, but worry washed over it, and he was calm again.

"Look at me! I'm a such a pathetic crybaby! I'm sorry I'm such a bother!" I sobbed and rubbed my eyes, wiping the tears away. Flippy furred his brow together, puzzled.

"What are you talking about? It's Disco Dicks fault, he nearly reaped you! You SHOULD be crying" He said and grabbed my chin, making him close to me.

"Flippy" I said slowly and started crying even more.

"I'm sorr-"

"Shut up! Stop saying you're sorry!" He snapped and I flinched.

"It's not your fault! You're the victim here!"

"But, Flippy..." I said and he put his finger on my lips.

"Be quite and go back to bed okay Flaky" He said and smiled.

"O-Okay" I said and laid back down. I fell asleep to the car, driving down the road. I felt someone pick me up, but I didn't open my eyes but instead gripped their shirt. I let go and tumbled onto the bed, exhausted.

"Good night" I heard not Flippy, but Splendid says this. My response was just "Sure" and I fell asleep again.


	9. The doctor's?

"Good morning" Mom said as I walked in the kitchen.

"Morning" I said back.

"Hey, so…that must have been one party last night" Splendid said drinking some coffee.

"O-oh yeah" I said remembering last night.

"You came home and were drunk. You kept screaming last night about someone, but you slept through the night after a while" Mom said. Great the nightmares are back.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry if I was much trouble. I tend to do that to people" I said and Splendid gave me a sympathetic look.

"No you don't. You tend to bring smiles to peoples faces, not burdens" Splendid said and I smiled, blushing slightly.

"Thank you" I said and Mom walked quietly out of the room.

"I'll be over here or something," She said smiling and Splendid chuckled.

"Your Mom is one of a kind," He said, but I didn't quite get it.

"If you say so" I said and sat down.

"Your Mom said you have a doctor appointment today"

"Oh really? I guess she wants me to get check out for the nightmares" I said and sighed.

"You had this done before?" He asked.

"Yeah, I had them after I got in a car crash. My father died and I had night terrors for months. And then I met Flippy who comforted me and they eventually stopped" I said looking at my hands. I got up and grabbed myself a drink of water and yelped when Splendid hugged me from behind. He held me tightly and I blushed bright red.

"I'm sorry Flaky. I'm sorry," He whispered and I dropped the cup in my hand. Splendid let go of me and caught it, handing it to me again. I was so shocked that he would say something like that even though we only knew each other for a little over a week. I felt like I knew him some how and I brushed the feeling away, but it always came back, creeping on me constantly. He smiled and Mom came in the room, sliding on the floor by her socks. She spun around and winked at me.

"So Flaky you ready to go?" She asked.

"Uh, oh yeah!" I said grabbing my bag and the three of us headed out the door.

"I'm coming too" Splendid said and hopped in the back seat. Mom smiled and adjusted her mirror before driving away. We arrived but it wasn't my normal doctor, Dr. Marie. The building was brown and red bricks with lovely red and purple plants in front. There was a sign but it was too far away to read, and I just looked nervously at my hands. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walked inside. It was wooden walls with a dark green carpet, and brown leather chairs. We sat down and waited for the doctor to call us in. When he did he didn't take my height, and weight like he usually did. Instead he brought me, alone into his office. He gestured for me to sit down a grabbed a clipboard. His room wasn't like a doctors office, but more like a cozy office where you would find in someone's home. It had a desk and chair, normal but on the walls instead of medicine cabinets there was bookshelves filled with books of every shape and size. Big books stacked on top of one another were sitting on his desk, a book open to a random page with a picture. I sighed and slumped in my seat, I tend to do that when I was nervous. I looked around some more and saw dozens of diplomas'. I didn't know what for but they were framed and looked important. There was a grandfather clock in the corner that I focused on instead of the man in front of me.

Tick…tick…tick….

It was a good stress reliever and I relaxed, but the doctor must have noticed because he looked at it too.

"Do you like the clock?" He asked.

"O-oh yeah. I-it's pretty" I said mentally slapping myself for stuttering and focused on the ticking again.

"Flaky, it's okay to be nervous. I bet all of my patients are. It's just natural," He said and I sat up.

"I-I'm not nervous," I said trying not to stutter and the doctor gave me a small smile.

"No, of course not. Now I want to ask you a few questions, okay?" He said and I nodded. He smiled and looked at his clipboard before continuing.

"Now I understand you go to St. Josephs, do you have a lot of friends?" He asked and I nodded.

"Good, good" He said tapping his pen on his desk.

Ta,…ta….ta

"I understand you have a… special friend. His name is…" He looked at his clipboard. "Flippy" He said and I felt panic swell up in my throat.

"Y-You mean you know about h-him?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course Flaky. I want to help you out and I need to identify the problem," He said.

"Does Flippy… yell a lot?" He asked.

"No" I said.

"Does he eat a lot?" He asked.

No" I said a little offended.

"Does he…do anything weird? Does he harm?" He asked.

"No! Of course he doesn't! He's a good friend and I trust him not to do that!" I said upset.

"Yes, yes of course. But he might be very influential to you. Do you get in trouble in school?" He asked.

"No! Not really at least" I said a little flustered.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded frantically.

"Yeah, I mean he does get me in trouble sometimes, but I forgive him!" I said worried.

"Yes, but I don't think he's being a really good friend" The doctor said.

"What? No! Flippy's my best friend! He is a good friend to me. He was my only friend…" I said and remembered the day we meet.

"Tell me" He said.

"Well it was a long time ago… I was sitting in the park, under our tree, crying… I had just heard the news about my father, that he left us…"

I had my head in my knees, crying my eyes out when I heard footsteps approach me. I looked up to see him, the green haired army boy in front of me. He smiled and offered me a hand. I looked at it for a second before taking it.

"And that's how we became friends" I said.

"I was always shy before I met him, so I didn't have any friends. He was the only one who helped me that year…a long time ago," I said and I felt sad thinking of my father.

"What did your father do?" The doctor asked.

"He was…a shop keeper. He owned a book store, and I remember he used to let me read all the books he owned" I said and smiled.

"He sounded really nice," The doctor said.

"He was I don't know why he died, but I want him back" I said, tearing up.

"I want to see my father again." I whispered and wiped away the tears.

"Look at me! I'm such a crybaby! I mean I'm crying for no reason!" I said and smiled.

"It's okay to cry. Everyone does it. I mean even I do. And you're doing it because you're pained. You miss your father, not for no reason," The doctor said.

"I know, but maybe if I was just a little bit stronger, a lit bit braver, than I wouldn't live a sad little life" I said and stood up.

"Thank you, but I want to see my Mom if that's okay" I said and he nodded.

"Of course. I'll see you in a week" He said and I left.

"So, how was it?" Mom asked.

"Fine" I said and we drove off.

* * *

What did you guys think? Review!


	10. Opal, Cuddles, Football and realization!

"Flaky!" Someone sang. I turned around to see Opal, carrying a tray of cookies.

"Hi" I said a little sadly and she picked up in it immediately.

"What's wrong?" She asked and I perked up.

"Oh, uh it's nothing? What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh! I'm delivering cookies!" She said. "To st. Joseph. Me an Giggles are doing it, but were switching day to day" She said and I smiled.

"Okay. Well good luck" I said and she ran off. I went to school and saw Cuddles, looking kind of sad, and walking slowly. I smiled feeling Opal's good aura of energy coming on. It happened whenever I see her which is weird, she just makes me smile.

"Cuddles! What's wrong?" I asked and he sighed with a shrug.

"Oh, nothing really. Just feeling a little down" He said and kept walking.

"Oh, okay. Bye" I said lowly as he left. I sighed feeling Opal's energy fade away and walked to my class. It was the usual boring day, well up until 5th period. I got a text from Flippy telling me to meet him at the tree. I asked to use the bathroom and snuck out to our spot.

"Hey" Flippy said and I spun around.

"Flippy" I said and he smiled.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here like this but, I need to talk to you" He said and I nodded.

"Why has something happened?" I asked and he sighed.

"Well I'm suspended for fighting. The other school called and demanded expulsion, but Principal Pop said he'd take care of it and I'm suspended. I wont be in school for a week" He said and I gasped.

"B-But I can't go to school with out you! I mean it's so hard being there without you to help me" I said and sighed knowing I was being a burden to him.

"Actually I change my mind. I'm glad you leaving. I-I have to suck it up and start acting like an adult" I said and Flippy smiled.

"You're funny" He said and left.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm suspended remember" He said and I sighed. I returned to class but all I could think about was Flippy.

* * *

"Flaky! Flaky!" Mom said and I snapped back to my senses.

"As I was saying I think it would be a good idea if you helped Opal and Giggles with their bake sale. They're delivering cookies you know" Mom said and I nodded.

"I know. I saw them earlier. They were going to my school and I said hi, but Opal was busy" I said and sighed.

"Have you notice Cuddles has been a little...down lately?" I asked and Mom nearly chocked.

"Oh, um yes I have dear" She said and smiled.

"You've noticed?" She asked.

"Yeah, he looked kind of...depressed actually. I tried to cheer him up, but his gloom was bringing me down so I left" I said and got a text from Splendid.

_Splendid 8 PM_

_Hey meet at the park okay?_

"Who is it?" Mom asked.

"Splendid, he wants me to meet him at the park after dinner" I said and Mom smiled.

"He's a nice boy isn't he?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah" I said and ate dinner. I ran to the park and found Splendid playing football with a few friends of mine. There was Cuddles, Mime, Splendid, Nutty, and Handy. I saw Handy sitting on the benches, handless. I ran up to him and sat down.

"Handy! I'm so sorry I didn't see you in the hosp-"

"It's okay Flaky, no one was allowed to anyway" He said and we sat there silent.

"Oh, uh well I hope you feel better. I know the last time I saw you, you weren't doing so well. You were kind of mean to me, but I hope you're feeling better. It must suck not having any hands" I said and he looked confused.

"I was mean to you? I haven't seen you in a month" He said and now I was confused.

"What? No, I saw you before your surgery, a week ago" I said and he shrugged.

"Well I don't remember" He said and I turned my attention to the football game. Splendid came running over, sweaty and I smiled.

"Hey, coach wants me to join the football team, what do you think?" He asked.

"YES! A million times yes! I'm the mascot and we'd be at every game together!" I said and he smiled.

"A little enthusiastic are we?" He asked and I blushed.

"Well I don't want to go by myself" I said and he smirked.

"Well than I'll say yes. But only for you" He said and jogged away, making Handy chuckle.

"Well got a little romance do we Flaky?" Handy asked and I blushed even more.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I said and blushed a deep red.

"Denial" Handy said and I swear I was going to melt in embarrassment.

"NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I said and sighed.

"Denial" Handy sung and I sighed, and looked at him.

"S-So what if I like him" I whispered.

"TELL HIM!" Handy yelled making me jump.

"I CANT DO THAT!" I said frantic and I looked at Splendid. He had a blank expression on his face, but he soon smirked and someone made a remark, making Splendid blush slightly. Splendid threw the football at him and the boys continued playing.

"Tell him or I will!" Handy said and I looked at him, angry with rage.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" I said and freaked.

"Do it, do it, do it!" Handy said and I punched his hardhat, making me hurt my hand.

"Ow" I said and held my hand. I felt tears form in my eyes, but brushed them away as Splendid walked me home. I learned two things that day, that I like Splendid and that everything is changing.

* * *

Haha! Things happen and it's getting good! Well hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!


	11. Blood and a kiss

Ah everyone's going to hate me! I know it, but I planned it this way and I know what I'm doing so pleaseeeeeeee don't hate me!

* * *

I sighed and stretched as I yawned, struggling to stay away during class. _Ug, math way so boring I could fall asleep! _I slipped in and out of sleep mode until the next period. I decided to take a nap at the tree me and Flippy always met at. I fell into a deep sleep until I felt something heavy on me. I gasped and pushed whatever it was off of me, and saw coach Mac looking at me.

"Flaky!" He yelled making me flinch.

"W-What?" I asked and looked at the object, realizing it was a costume.

"You're our mascot! And we've got a big game in 30 minutes! Get changed, it's already 7:00!" He said and I stood up.

"Sorry! I'll go right away!" I said and ran into the locker room. I carried the heavy gym back which had the costume in my hand and pushed the wooden doors open, making them squeak. I took off my clothed and changed into my gym clothes so they wouldn't get hot and sweaty when I jumped around. I wore a purple tank top, and black short shorts, easy to move in but a bit revealing. I rarely did gym because of a condition my body had, not producing enough calcium or something I didn't really understand. I put on the furry brown dog costume and looked at the mirror. I saw a piece of paper in the gym bag and picked it up, reading it in my head quickly with each passing word.

_Mascot_

_Meet me in the back parking lot before going to the game_

_-Stranger_

_Who was he? Or she? _I certainly didn't know and I was curious too. I had time so I headed out to the parking lot, running and panting from the heat and the distance. I got to the deserted parking lot and no one was there. I looked around confused and got really worried about robbers, and muggers. I heard some foot steps in the distance, but was suddenly knocked to the ground. I heard someone snicker behind me and I got up as fast as I could but I saw Shifty standing there. I gasped when I felt someone push me into a van and close the door.

"Well well well, look at him, the St. Joseph school mascot" Shifty said.

"Let's have a look at who it is" Lifty said as Shifty jumped in the driver side of the car. Lifty reached down and grabbed the head of the costume I was wearing, gasping when he saw red hair fall into place. He dropped the head and it rolled over to the side and hit a wall. Shifty turned around and yelled as the car turned on.

_"30 seconds of bravery and it will change you're life forever" _

_That's what Mom said isn't it? 30 seconds!_

"What's tak-" He stopped and Lifty stumbled back.

"Flaky! We can't kidnap you! Flippy will kill us!" Lifty said and ran out of the van. Shifty ran after him and yelled "Wait! Come back here!" I was very confused so I climbed out and ran, taking off the costume in the process. I felt something against my side and I fell to the ground, but I kept going, wabbly. I fell again and I saw blood all over my arm. I screamed and stood up, noticing I was covered in it. I saw a trail from where I was hit and where I was now. A white-haired teen came up to me and I dropped to my knees, feeling light headed. He slapped me and I looked up at his pink eyes which was filled with worry.

"Hey! Damn I didn't see her" He muttered and helped me in his car. I saw the red staining his leather seats as blood dripped down my forehead and cheek, onto my shoulder and eventually to my waist. I hugged myself as I started to sob quietly and he looked at me.

"Hey, don't cry your going to be fine" He said doing a poor job at comforting me. I started having trouble breathing and he stopped the car before picking up his cell phone and calling someone.

"Why didn't I call sooner?" He muttered helping me to the ground. His hands were stained red with my blood, but he wiped it on his black hoodie. It wasn't very noticeable but I knew it was there. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was in a ambulance, the man besides me. I had a clear view of his face and the blood in him. It looked as if he was bleeding himself but he seemed fine. His short spiky white hair had two light brown streaks on the side of his head which stood out against his black goggles. His pink eyes complemented his peach skin and I could see red in his black hoddie with blue streaks on the arms, which was now reddish too. His jeans were stained as well making me think he tried to help me, but he must had panicked and call 911 instead, but why is he here? Wasn't family only allowed to come in the ambulance?

"How far are we?" He asked looking to the diver.

"Not far, if she doesn't die in the next 30 seconds she'll live" The driver responded. The man sighed and sat back before looking at me. _Why did this happen to me?_

"Flaky!" I heard someone say and I saw him. Splendid sitting next to me.

"S-Splendid, what are-?" But he stopped me.

"Don't talk. You almost bleed to death, it's a good thing Soarin called saying he ran someone over" He said and I felt dizzy.

"Almost? Bleed to death?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah he hit you going 30 miles an hour! You're bounced off his car and slammed your head on the road!" Splendid said and he leaned in close to me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered weakly and smiled a weak smile.

"I'll try to be strong" I said and he looked at me, sad and worried. I felt Splendid's cold hand on mine as the car lurched and stopped. I don't quite remember what happened that night, but I was sure I was fine. Splendid was next to me and I knew I would be okay if he was there. The next thing I knew I was laying in a bed, and Splendid was passed out in a chair in the hospital room I was in. It had light blue walls and white tile floor. I looked to see some water on the nightstand, and I was thirsty so I shifted my body to reach it better when I winced in pain. Suddenly I held the water in my hands as Splendid stood besides me. I looked at him and drank the water all up, a little light headed and dazed from the car accident.

"Flaky, I hope you're feeling better" He asked.

"I am. Thank you" I said. He didn't seem to convinced and I smiled. He still didn't seem satisfied so I called him over and he leaned in. I sat up and he tried to stop me, but once I did sit up I took his face in my hands and whispered in his ear, quietly. My lips brushed past his cheek, to his lips and I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his soft lips on mine. I kissed him gently and I pulled away embarrassed.

_30 seconds, I did what you said Mom 30 seconds. _I laid back down feeling drained and Splendid started to panick. I ignored it and let darkness eclipse my world, silently thank Mom. I had been brave for 30 seconds and it might have been my last, so I'm glad I finally found what I was looking for. Bravery.

* * *

Yeah here comes the hate I know I know. But I've got a really surprising chapter coming out soon! This chapter was actually going to be a lot different but it didn't save and so here we are, at the kiss! REVIEW! It's important.


	12. The crazy revealing truth

I woke up on the hospital again and immediately heard yelling. I jumped out of bed, wobbly and walked to the door. I opened it a crack and I saw Flippy lift Soarin up from the ground by his collar.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!" Flippy screamed in his face and Soarin yelled back in his defense.

"I SAID I DIDNT SEE HER! AND SHE'S NOT DEAD IS SHE?" He screamed back and I looked at they, scared and frightened by their argument. The door opened a crack more and squeaked making them both look at me. Flippy's eyes flooded with relief and he dropped Soarin as soon as we locked eyes. I stepped out from behind the door and he walked slowly to me.

"Flaky? You're okay!" He said happily but stopped and growled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up the see Splendid, glaring at Flippy.

"So, it's you again" Flippy said and Splendid smiled, mocking him.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again Flippy"He said and I looked at the two, frightened. They seemed to have a gazing contest and I gasped when Splendid stepped in front of me.

"Hey, why don't-" Splendid started but Flippy punched him in the face and I gasped, shaking. Splendid crashed into the wall but quickly recovered.

"That's it!" He yelled and Flippy charged at him, and Splendid grabbed Flippy's shoulder and slammed him against the wall, smirking. I felt hot salty tears drip down my cheek and onto my hand covering my mouth. I stared in fear as they pounded each other to a pulp.

"Stop it" I said quietly but they didn't seem to notice me standing here. I dropped to my knees and sobbed quietly.

"Stop it" I said louder and the two seemed locked in each other as they held each others fists in their hands, struggling to push and punch their opponent.

"STOP IT!" I screamed and they looked at me as I fell to the ground, sweating and gasping for air.

"FLAKY!" Flippy said and ran over to me.

"What's happening!" Splendid asked and I coughed up blood. I couldn't tell you what happened after that, I really couldn't because I must have blacked out.

* * *

Fran

She pushed open the door to Flaky's therapist and immediately felt the air conditioner. She looked at the papers in her hand and back to the woman at the desk. The woman smiled and walked her to Dr. Sniffles office. He was sitting in his office when they entered and he looked up from his desk to see Fran, the mother of Flaky who visited often. She sat down in a seat and he cleared his throat.

"Hi, I'm glad you came" He said and Fran gave him a serious look.

"You know why I'm here" She said and he chuckled nervously.

"Aha yeah, how do you want it?" He asked looking worried and she looked at him angry.

"Give me the truth, and don't sugar coat it. I know about Flaky's condition" She said and Sniffles sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Well from what I can tell Flaky's still the same crazy gal I meet last year. I wouldn't expect anything less from her" He said and Fran sighed as well.

"How bad?" She asked and Sniffles looked at his clipboard in his hands.

"Well Flippy's has become quite and influence. Has she gotten in trouble at school?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, four fightes and has been suspended" Fran said and Sniffles sighed.

"Tell me about Flaky's past, her childhood before she invented Flippy, what was she like?" Sniffles asked Fran. She sighed and cleared her throat and hesitated before continuing, as if it was a struggle to talk.

"She...she wasn't like she is today. She didn't yell and scream and hit people for no reason. She loved her father, he was a military man, but when he went to war and didn't come back, she was devastated. She cried for days upon days as if knowing he wasn't going to come back. I told her over and over and over that "Daddy has to stay for a while longer." I hated lying to her, but I couldn't bare to see her face when she learned the truth. One day after going to the park she said she meet a young man, Flippy. She said he was very nice and loved the war like her father did. He was everything her father was, but I soon learned he wasn't real. By then Flaky had developed schizophrenia, seeing and hearing things Flippy said, but she was the only one. She seemed to talk and act like he was really there, maybe she truly believed he was, but she had these, random outbursts. She seemed to get upset over things and yelled, sometimes hitting people. She would skip school and class to go to the park or the library claiming "Flippy wanted to go." After that I became worried, you know? She still is like that. Sometimes when she's around Splendid she looks at him like she wants to bite his head off, maybe even do it if she got the chance. She got hit in the head last night really bad, so I have no idea what the next few days will bring. I hope it goes away" She said.

"I understand you're Flaky's real mom, but Flaky has had other adoptive moms?" He asked and Fran nodded.

"Yes, I am Flaky's biological mother, but I couldn't support her, so I decided to put her up for adoption. She went to a lot of foster home's because no one wanted to adopt her. Some "mishaps" had occurred and many people had either died or gotten hurt because of one of Flaky's fits. Everyone was afr-" She said but her phone rang.

"Who is it?" The doctor asked and Fran looked up at him in shock.

"The hospital" She whispered and answered it.

"He-WHAT! OHBOYOHBOYOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNO!NONONONNONONO!" She said frantic and she hung up the phone.

"FLAKY ALMOST KILLED HERSELF!" Fran said and started crying.

"What!" Sniffles asked.

"Splendid went to see her and he spent the night sleeping at the room and just now she cut her throat! I need to leave! I'll talk to you later!" She said and raced out the door, hopefully in time.


	13. Principal Pop and the Talk

_So it was true, Flaky really is crazy._ I thought as I walked down the hallway. Flaky was having surgery for a cut throat. It was an accident! I didn't mean to cut her, but I did.

_*Flashback*_

Flaky had jumped out of bed when Soarin had come to apologize.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" She yelled.

"I didn't me-" He started but she cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and walked back to her room. She sat on the bed and I followed her.

"Flaky? Are you okay?" I asked worried. She glared at me and I took a step back.

"It's you again" She said and I backed up against the wall.

"Flaky, I need you to calm-" I said but stopped when I looked at her hatred filled eyes.

"F-Flaky?" I asked shakily and she punched me in the face, backing me crash into the wall.

"Stop!" I said and tried tackling her but she grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me against the wall, smirking. She punched me in the face and I slid to the floor. She crouched down to my level and punched me again, making me fall to the side.

"STOP IT!" I said and grabbed the closest object I could and swung it at her. She stumbled back and fell to her knees.

"FLAKY!" I yelled and grabbed her before she could fall.

"What happened?" Someone yelled and came into the room. They out her on the bed and shooed me out of the room to perform an operation.

_*End of Flashback*_

Miss Fran(Flaky's mom) ran into the room and saw me.

"Splendid! What happened?" She asked and I explained it to her.

"What happening?" She said once I was done. "What's happening to my baby girl!" She wailed and cried.

"Miss Fran, please. It will be alright!" I said and comforted her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because, she has me" I said and she got herself together.

"But why would she try and kill herself?" Fran asked.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry. I cut her while she fought with me. I panicked and grabbed a knife, and I must have cut her" I said and Fran stood up.

"I want to show you something. Come with me" She said and I did. We walked to the school for the ill.

"Go in and asked for Principal Pop. Tell him to show you the truth" She said and I did, but I saw Opal, one of Flaky's friends coming in carrying papers.

"Splendid! How nice to see you!" She said and handed the papers to Principal Pop.

"Thanks Opal. Fran, Splendid. Please take a seat" He said and we did.

"Hi, did something happen a Flaky's school?" Fran asked.

"Hm, no not really. She has been less aggressive lately though, she may be cured" He said.

"Really? It' been 8 years! 8 LONG YEARS since I Flaky has had this!" Miss Fran said.

"Miss Fran, I know it's hard but Flaky's schizophrenia is really bad! She lashes out and truly believes Flippy is real" Principal Pop said.

"I know..." Fran said sadly.

"Cuddles came to me and said Flaky's been acting strange. Like she noticed Cuddles depression but he left before he could question her more" Principal Pop said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't know? Surly you figured it out by now" Principal Pop said.

"Uh, no. Please explain to me what is happening to Flaky!" I said worried.

"Well follow me and I'll explain. Well you must know Flaky's here for her schizophrenia and that she's not the only one with a problem" He said and I stopped. I hadn't realized she was with other problem students. I guess I just assumed she went to a normal school. I continued and we walked out to the courtyard and say Flaky's favorite tree.

"Look to that boy sitting by himself. His name is Cuddles and he's diagnosed with major depression. He does these "stunts" and he tries to kill himself but making it look like an accident. He's here under 24/7 surveillance" Principal Pop said.

"Some like Cuddles stay here full-time if they're really bad. I wanted to keep Flaky here but Miss Fran refused. Others like that girl Giggles, she's here part-time for the afternoon. She has dyslexia and comes here for reading classes, but she's not suicidal or anything. She just can't read that well so she eats lunch goes to class and leaves after doing her homework" Principal Pop said.

"Like a system right?" I asked.

"Yeah, exactly. Now lets go through all the students here, there is Petunia who is OCD, um there is Nutty with ADHD, Lammy with schizophrenia too, oh! There's also Misty. She is in a wheelchair and obviously we take both mental and physically disabled people. Her sister Cybil and people like Opal help out here with all the metal patients. Opal helps work with her Mom at their bakery on the weekends or when the school here is closed. Thank those poor souls, but we need someone to help!" Principle Pop said.

"How do I help cure Flaky? Or any of these people? How can they be cured?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Flaky seems to be curing herself so whatever you're doing is working" He said.

"I-I.." I said unable to come up with anything to say.

"Okay" I said and got a call from Fran.

"Splendid, we've got a problem. Flaky's in a coma"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed! I hope I've cleared things up or have I made even more confusion? If you're confused just PM me!


	14. Pain, and darkness

"It's so cold in here" I said and looked all around. I saw blackness all around me and I was freezing. I stood up and rubbed my arms with my hands back and forth hopefully warming them, with no avail. I sighed and watched as I could see my breath crystalized in the air. I gasped and shivered seeming even colder. I felt someone grab my shoulder and I gasped.

"F-Flippy!" I said and hugged him, but he pushed me away.

"Flaky" He said and looked at him confused.

"Flippy what's wrong?" I asked and took his hands.

"I-" He said and sighed. "I'm leaving" He said and I gasped.

"What!" I asked.

"I said I'm leaving. I was drafted to fight the war" He said and I dropped to my knees, and he fell with me.

"Y-Y-You got d-drafted?" I asked and he nodded. I felt tears run down my cheeks and I cried. I wailed into his chest and I felt something run onto my hand as I gripped his jacket. I looked up to see he was bleeding.

"Flippy!" I said and he fell back. He gasped for air and I could feel the coldness wrap around me tightly as if it was a blanket. I heard beeping and I tried to call out Flippy's name but my vocal cords didn't respond. My body didn't want to respond and it scared me, but then I heard a voice.

"Flaky! Flaky don't move" It said and I felt its warmth around me.

"S-Splendid?" I asked and coughed but I couldn't breath as I felt liquid clog up my throat.

"Ack" I said and spit it out of my mouth the best I could. Someone pushed on my chest and I felt my throat clear but my mouth was over flowing with the liquid and spilled down my cheek. Someone tilted me head to the side and helped me lift my head a little to get the liquid out as it dropped onto the white sheets. I gasped and panted as I saw a bright light in my eyes. I should have been scared, I should have been panicking, so why wasn't I.

"You're going to be okay" I gasped and relaxed hearing him. His voice was so soothing and soft. It reminded me of velvet fabric for some odd reason, and I saw it. The red velvet fabric had two holes, and in them I sat soft blue eyes. I smiled and recognized who those eyes belonged to. Splendid. The actor who was a pretty good super hero, on and off set.

I was then reminded of yet another person, seeing a splotch of green and tan. It came together into shaped on a beret which I imagined on top of a green haired soldier I almost forgot about. I smiled and knew he wasn't going to be here to protect me. He was leaving me, leaving my world forever. My vision became blurry as tears made its way to my eyes. I shouldn't cry, I knew it but I couldn't help it. I sniffles and felt something brush against my finger tips. Skin? Yes, a hand, but who's? I couldn't se anything besides the blinding white light.

I smiled feeling some sort of comfort and wrapped my fingers the best I could around the hand to show I was okay. That's when I felt it. The unbearable pain aching in my chest I didn't know I had. It was worse than any pain I had felt before, but it was strangely familiar, as if I knew this pain before, but that was impossible. Right? Someone had left me and my heart was broken, but I had people to help me mend it back. I saw it, red hair. My smile faded away into a empty expression as I knew those red locks, I knew the red friendly eyes that I loved. Yet i knew I could never have them back and it pained me even more. I suddenly found myself feeling sleepy, and I didn't know what to do. Slip away into the darkness or wake up in the light. I knew I had to choose before my fate was decided for me and so I smiled slightly and relaxed feeling the warmth of the had I held, and fell into the darkness hoping to return with my strength.

* * *

OMG! It's been so long! I FINALLY had inspiration and the motivation to write again! Whoo! Haha. I am back and sorry for the month long "vacation" but I didn't have any motivation to write and had no inspiration so pretty much really bad writers block, but then I watched more Corpse Party from StriHiryu and I got some inspiration for Camp IDW but then I came across this and well...you can guess the rest, but yeah! I'M BACK! again...


End file.
